


WHO? WHAT? WHERE?

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Modern Westeros, Robb Stark is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Robb gets some shocking news.





	WHO? WHAT? WHERE?

Theon put his arm around Jon's shoulder, and then Jon grabbed his dick. 'Targaryen,' He said. 'Greyjoy,' Theon pecked Jon's lips. When they heard the door open. It was Robb. Jon and Theon were holding each other. 

 

'What the hells?'

Theon's head whipped around bumping Jon's. 'Sorry babe,' He said. ' _babe_? Jon what are you doing in Theon's arms? You h-hate each other-,'

 

'We're together,' Theon said rubbing Jon's check. 'How long?' Robb asks. Jon rolled his eyes at Robb. '6 moon cycles Stark,' He said. 'Why didn't you tell me?' 

 

'We thought you'd notice us, kissing and holding hands, guess you didn't,' 

 

'Does anyone know?'

 

'You're the last to know,' 

 

'So ..., why Theon?' 

 

'Cause he loves me,' Jon said planting a kiss on Theon's cheek. 'And I love him,' 

 

'Whatever, just don't give my cousin anything gross Greyjoy,' Robb was still freaking out. But he didn't want to say anything. 

 

'How do you think he took it?' Jon asked as Theon sucked on his neck. 'Okay,' He told him. 'I love you Greyjoy,' 

 

'And you Targaryen,' He kissed Jon's lips. When Ned walked in. 


End file.
